Talk:Total Drama Pixar
XD I was there when you thought of the idea! XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I call Woody! Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 17:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I wanna be Heimlich! Or Dug! Or Eve! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I call Mr. Fredrickson, Dug, or Dory!!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OOH! Nalyd, if you don't want Dory, I'll take her! I'm exactly like her! (Sad, ain't it?) Sunshine + Ravioli 19:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! I love PIXAR!!!!! I can't wait for TS3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Didya hear they're making a sequel to Cars??? Sunshine + Ravioli 19:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) They are? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I hated cars! Up, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc, Wall-E and Toy Story were my faves. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I <3 WALL-E! That's probably my favorite! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't really like Cars either. My favorites are Toy Story, Finding Nemo, and Monsters Inc. I haven't actually seen Up yet, but I want to. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) UP IS GREAT!!!!!!!!! Squirrel......................................................... Hi there. Dug is me in real life XD. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I cried... *sighs* I always cry during movies... Sunshine + Ravioli 19:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I want to see it. Turnertang has; he went with his friend. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwww..... I LOVED CARS!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I love all things Pixar. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I don't usually cry during movies. Except when I saw Marley and Me. I cried during that. I know, I'm so lame, aren't I? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Its really sad that y'all think I'm depressing, lol. I'm actaully very hyper random and special IRL. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Marley and Me... *sniffle* I was bawling like a baby during that. Which was embarrasing 'cause I was out with my friend... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 19:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) K... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I would know, Nalyd. LOL!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I also call Wall-E! :DZach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 19:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) LOL, I'm the Sunshine of my group of real friends XD. I cant wait for this camp...!!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) My Spanish teacher hates Marley and Me... (See, I pay attention to some things in Spanish class, TDI19.) Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) My math teacher hate Marley and Me LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, Nalyd. (JK) Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I was the only kid all year to get called out of math class! XD She hates me because I mock her system and on day one guessed she was sixty. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OOOH! BURN!!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 19:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What's her system? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I just make fun of the way she runs things... When she wants to talk she says "My time" so I made "No! It's hammer time!" She also says "more right" when two answers are right, but hers is "better", so I told people if we were more right she'd melt. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) LOL! Nalyd!! XD! I am scratching the TDI characters from this. Too Many Pixars!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, you little troublemaker you. XD HAMMER TIME!!! *dances* Sunshine + Ravioli 19:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OH! And I told everyone she hates the amish. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) NALYD! YOU ARE SO EVIL!!! YOU LITTLE PANCAKE OBSESSED SNIPER, YOU! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ATTACK FOR SPOTS! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How many people can we be? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I be Boo???? User:Cards777 Can you add Cruch, plz? I love him! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) CRUSH!!!! DUDE!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Flipper! Noggin!! DUDE!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sweeeeeet... Sunshine + Ravioli 20:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Pops up in the middle of Sunshine and Nalyd and puts his arms over them.* DUUUUUUDE!!!!!^^-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dude, you were like, woah! Then you were like, WOAH!!! Then you were like, woah... Sunshine + Ravioli 20:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) LOL I love PIXAR!!!!! <3-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) You know what I'm sayin'? I know what you're saying. You know what I'm sayin'? I know what you're saying. You know what I'm sayin'? I know what you're saying. You know what I'm sayin'? YES! You know what- YES!!!!!! Okay? YES!!!!!!! (LOL) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Why does it say I'm Mr. Potatoe head?-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Which one is that from again?? Sorry!! Memory loss!!! LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Weird Al interviewing M&M. OMG! Schnitzel just talked!!!!!! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) You mean he said something besides "Radda Radda Radda?"-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I saw that episode!!! That was freaky!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What did he say?-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and can you add Ham? He rules.-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) "Hey! I'm so relaxed I can talk now! Whats up everyone?!?" LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I liked that one episode where they ran out of money and couldn't use the animation. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT SHOW? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Off.... TOPIC!!! *Pause* Sword fish love you! Jelly fish love you! Starfishe.... Starfish: I LOVE YOU!!!! You know it's true!-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How does this all work?--TDseries4me 20:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What about BOLT?-- Charlie!We have to get past the Oomoo with out waking him up!NOOO 20:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) That's not Pixar. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19, when you get on, I decided to swap Jacque out for Edna from The Incredibles. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Nonny, um..... Edna is the host. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) OOPS, didn't see that... My bad.... Oh, then can I switch Jacque for Kary the babysitter? Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yup! Definitely! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I've seen every pixar film but I've yet to see Up.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 14:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Up was a really cute movie. It made me a little sad,though--TDseries4me 20:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wall-e was a good film. Very sweet.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 23:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I realy didn't like Wall-E It was half a silent movie.--TDseries4me 19:18, 24 June 2009 (UTC)